


Promesse à São Paulo

by Jae_universe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Promises, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: Après son premier podium, partagé avec Max, Pierre reçoit la visite de ce dernier alors qu'il prépare ses bagages. L'occasion de constater leurs sentiments, et de se faire une promesse.(Texte écrit suite au Grand Prix du Brésil, ne faisant pas parti de la série "Max et Pierre")
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Promesse à São Paulo

La journée n'était pas encore terminée mais Pierre était certain qu'il s'agissait du plus beau jour de sa vie. Sa magnifique deuxième place, son premier podium en formule 1 partagé avec Max et Lewis (qui finalement perdra sa troisième place au profil de Carlos), au terme d'un weekend exceptionnel. Depuis l'arrivée de la course Pierre était sur son nuage, il le serait encore de longues heures et même plusieurs jours, il ressentait une telle émotion, une telle joie. Un accomplissement dans sa vie, dans sa carrière, dans cette année difficile. Son début de saison compliqué, sa rétrogradation de Red Bull à Toro Rosso. L'accident d'Anthoine. Pierre n'oubliait pas tout ce qu'il avait eu à affronter, il n'oublierait jamais son ami disparu, mais aujourd'hui il venait de finir de prouver si besoin était quel pilote, quel homme il était. Un mental d'acier, un coup de volant de génie, pour un homme aux riches qualités humaines.

Pierre devait prendre l'avion dans deux heures. Pyry le raccompagna à sa chambre, le trophée bien serré dans ses bras, qu'il se chargerait d'emballer pour le voyage. Pierre répondit à quelques messages de félicitations, rassembla en vitesse ses affaires qui rentraient tout juste dans sa valise. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à revenir avec un trophée, heureusement que Pyry avait lui la place nécessaire pour le transporter.

Deux coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent. Pierre laissa ses affaires en plan pour aller ouvrir la porte. Max se tenait debout dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je te dérange, demanda Max.

-J'ai ma valise à finir mais entre, s'exclama Pierre avec un sourire s'il était possible encore plus grand qu'auparavant.

Max pénètra dans la chambre, poussa la porte derrière lui, elle claqua doucement en se refermant. Max et Pierre se fixèrent brièvement avant que Max ne tombe une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Pierre, comme il l'avait fait à l'arrivée, le serra fort contre lui. Pierre, qui s'y attendait mais qui fut - à nouveau - surpris par le degré d'affection que Max mettait dans leur étreinte, laissa échapper un rire avant d'enlacer Max.

-Haa quelle course, gloussa Pierre.

-Tu l'as mérité ton podium, souffla Max dans un rire en calant son oreille sur celle de Pierre.

-Merci...

Ils étaient tellement proches que Pierre put percevoir le cœur de Max battre la chamade. Max restait aussi troublé que tout à l'heure, à l'arrivée ou sur le podium, mais sur le coup Pierre ne s'en était pas aperçu, prit dans ses propres émotions intenses.

Ils se séparèrent, Max laissa glisser ses mains sur les bras de Pierre jusqu'en bas, se recula une fois les mains de Pierre effleurées.

-Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que tu m'as dit à l'arrivée, dit Pierre.

-Ah non, s'étonna Max.

-Tout était confus, c'était tellement incroyable, ce résultat et ces émotions ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as dit ?

Max rougit, plaqua nerveusement ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Je ne sais plus non plus exactement, prétexta Max.

-En gros ça suffira, insista Pierre.

-Je t'ai dis que j'étais vraiment heureux pour toi, que tu le méritais, que j'étais fier de toi... Ce genre de truc.

Pierre sourit.

-Tu es fier de moi ?

-Ben, oui... Il y a de quoi l'être, après ce que tu as vécu cette année, s'exclama Max. Peu de pilotes auraient pus réussir une telle fin de saison après avoir dû affronter autant de difficultés ! Qui ne serait pas admiratif !

-Admiratif oui, mais fier... On est fier de ceux que l'on aime.

-... Tu sais que je t'apprécie.

-Je ne le sais peut-être pas suffisamment.

Pierre marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

-J'ai vu des photos de nous deux au moment de notre accolade... Tu aurais du le faire, Max.

-Faire quoi ?

-M'embrasser. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour résister. Ça se voit que tu en crevais d'envie.

Max fixa un instant Pierre avant de détourner le regard.

-Ca se voit à ce point sur les photos, demanda Max.

-Oui, souffla Pierre.

-Y'avait déjà des rumeurs sur moi... Maintenant il y en aura sur nous. Désolé.

-Tu aurais du le faire.

Max retrouva le regard de Pierre.

-J'aurais du le faire ?

-Oui. J'aurais aimé échanger un baiser avec toi, que tu m'enlaces et m'embrasses à nouveau dans la cool room, qu'au moment de la photo du podium tu me prennes la main. J'aurais aimé tout cela, pouvoir célébrer encore plus ce bonheur avec toi.

Le silence régna quelques instants durant lesquels Max et Pierre ne se quittèrent du regard.

-Je n'ai pas osé, murmura finalement Max.

-Et moi non plus, chuchota Pierre.

Ils rirent, gênés. Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre étaient flous depuis longtemps, c'est justement pour cela qu'ils évitaient d'avoir des contacts physiques, qui ne faisaient que s'ajouter à leur doute. L'étreinte de tout à l'heure à l'arrivée avait fait un tel bien à Max, ainsi qu'à Pierre même s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que celle-ci lui procurait une telle décharge hormonale parce que c'était Max, et celle de maintenant avait été tout autant salvatrice. Ils avaient envie de plus de contact, non ils en avaient besoin, une autre étreinte, sentir l'autre contre soi. Une proximité intime.

-Ce n'est pas trop tard, souffla Pierre.

Il fit un pas vers Max pour se retrouver à une petite quinzaine de centimètres de lui. Max resta figé, Pierre approcha puis posa sa main droite sur la joue opposée de Max. Leurs respirations s'entremêlèrent, celle de Max se bloqua. Pierre supprima les derniers centimètres les séparant, humidifia ses lèvres avant de les poser délicatement sur celles de Max. Ils fermèrent les yeux, restèrent plusieurs secondes sans bouger.

Pierre se recula, retrouva les yeux de Max, brillants et aux pupilles dilatées. Max baissa la tête en souriant, Pierre glissa son pouce sur ses lèvres.

-On ne l'aurait pas autant savouré tout à l'heure, rit Pierre.

-Non, approuva Max amusé.

Max releva la tête. Les yeux de Pierre renfermaient un tel éclat, une telle espièglerie dans ce bleu azur, Max rougissait à chaque fois qu'il faisait plus qu'uniquement les croiser. Il enlaça Pierre, initia un nouveau baiser, Pierre compléta leur étreinte en serrant Max par la taille.

Leur baiser terminé, Pierre prit les mains moites de Max.

-La prochaine fois que l'on sera ensemble sur le podium, murmura Pierre, on osera. D'accord ? Je te le promets.

-Je te le promets aussi, répondit Max.

**Author's Note:**

> Un extra en dehors de ma série "Max et Pierre", pour célébrer le premier podium de Pierre, partagé avec Max. J'ai choisis de faire un texte pour plus large audience, dicté par les émotions sincères perçues à l'arrivée de la course.  
> En espérant que cela vous est plu !


End file.
